7 ABY
The following events took place in 7 ABY. This year was known as Year 42 after the Great Resynchronization Events * Rebel High Command call together a briefing regarding the mission to Destroy the Death Star ** Endor Strike Team leaves the fleet for Endor using the Shuttle Tyderium ** Leia Organa encounters the Ewoks ** Luke Skywalker hands himself over to the Galactic Empire ** Rebel Fleet engages the Imperial Fleet at Endor ** Han Solo launches his assault of the Shield Generator *** Sava Stary is killed by Agent Zero **** Stary's body is recovered by Imperial Operatives and transported to Coruscant *** Raedan Kitani is found *** Rhyley Stargazer loses his right forearm during the battle ** Rebels succeed in destroying the Shield Generator ** Rebel Fleet launches its attack on the Death Star ** Luke Skywalker defeats Darth Vader in a duel in front of the Emperor ** Darth Vader kills the Emperor, before dying himself ** Luke Skywalker flees the Death Star with the body of his father ** The Rebels destroy the Death Star and remaining Imperial Forces are sent into retreat * Rebel High Command restructures their forces ** With the Alliance’s celebration on the Sanctuary Moon, Bright Tree Village on Endor, becomes the successor of Haven Base on Arbra, as the command centre of the Rebel Alliance ** Grey Fleet is established ** Stargazer's Commandos is disbanded ** Rascal's Rogues are formed * An uprising on Coruscant is brutally quashed by Ysanne Isard, Director of Imperial Intelligence * The Ssi-ruuk attack Bakura ** Bakura Truce and subsequent liberation of Bakura from Imperial rule * Fragmentation of the Galactic Empire ** Sate Pestage becomes Interim-Emperor * Sava Stary is successfully revived ** Stary is forced to serve as an apprentice of Cronal, and handed his own Imperial Commando Squad * The Rebel Alliance is reorganized into the Alliance of Free Planets one week after the Alliance's victory at the Battle of Endor, with Endor as its centre * On a trip to Corellia members of Rascal's Rogues take a trip to Vreni Island and encounter Zombies ** Imperial Force RCS is obliterated by Rascal's Rogues * A cult attacks Kystes * Droids make trouble for a trade route near Kystes * Usaej T'lare is killed in a fire on Nar Shaddaa, during an explosion purposefully caused by Kileo Dimoh masquerading as Sintas Vel along with Rhyley Stargazer disguised as Boba Fett * Micah, Allya and Bai Stargazer are born * Borvo the Hutt expands the Nal Raka Criminal Empire * Cayla Dunestrider and Sarparious Serpentus discover a Sith Cult excavating a shrine for fallen Jedi Leanna Zaphyr, Dunestrider allowing the spirit to enter her body * The Empire Reborn is created on Byss by the resurrected Palpatine * Formation of Lumiya's Sith by Lumiya * Corporate Sector Authority is destabilised ** Several prominent Imperial supporters amongst the CSA are found murdered *** They were assassinated by Aurra Sing and Ailyn Vel ** Following the loss of life, Direx Izard Kalleem suggests a 'Period of Isolation' to stabilise the Corporate Sector *** Shikan and Anakan influences two-thirds of the Executive Branch to support Izard Kalleem suggestion ** The Corporate Sector breaks off from the Galactic Empire beginning it's 'Period of Isolation' *** The CSA and Direx Board is disbanded as a result, control of the Sector is handed to ExO Izard Kalleem *** Corporate Sector Trading is established to continue Trading, Banking and Financing with the rest Galaxy ** Nearby Imperial Fleets cut transmissions with the Galactic Empire *** Admirals in charge of the Fleet swear loyalty to ExO Kalleem, returning to the Corporate Sector ** Izard Kalleem forms the Sith Ascendancy from what was the CSA, with Kalleem assuming the title of Emperor * Kaje Reilloc and Weekat Matiren trigger an Imperial clamp down on Etti IV * Micah, Allya and Bai Stargazer are placed in the care of Gern and Annuil Stargazer who they remain with for well over a year * With the help of Force Spirit Vodo-Siosk Baas, Kileo Dimoh and Rhyley Stargazer are able to vanquish the evil spirit of Naga Sadow * Exar Kun's spirit is inadvertently awoken * Cayla Dunestrider passes the spirit of Leanna Zaphyr into her daughter Allya Stargazer by accident * Kileo Dimoh and Rhyley Stargazer return to Orupia ** Princess Isa Valois tries to have Kileo Dimoh assassinated but is too late ** Kileo Dimoh finds out about her true heritage, learning she is a descendant of Royal Orupian Princess, Sita Ceylon, a True Blood ** Princess Isa tries to capture Stargazer and Dimoh by force, causing them to retreat to Benign Base ** Kileo begins to assume command of Draksin forces in an attempt to overthrow Princess Isa ** Moadeeb changes his allegiance to Kileo Dimoh, now referred to as the True Blood Princess *** Rhyley Stargazer falls to the Dark Side ** Kileo travels to Isiania and begins her search for the Draksin Resistance there *** Dimoh locates the Resistance and its leader Lietou, she convinces them to unite with her forces and return with her to Cerafe *** Kileo Dimoh's True Blood Forces is formed, along with Dimoh's Handmaidens ** Kileo Dimoh makes her first public address as True Blood Princess, in Sienaite Port *** Learns the story of Ijawu the missing Draksin Fisherman from his mother, Bunca **** The discovery of Almousiqi and The Dread is made by Kileo Dimoh ** Princess Kileo orders the assassination of Prince Coti's Emmisary and executions of several Prisoners of War ** Ser Augusta defects to the True Blood Forces ** True Blood Forces launch their attack on Isa Valois' Unified Resistance Force in the Third Battle of Pareen *** Princess Kileo Dimoh kills Princess Isa Valois as True Blood Forces secure the Pareen Palace *** Prince Coti Valois launches his own attack, personally leading his forces **** Princess Kileo feigns surrender by meeting with Prince Coti before triggering her devastating Dark Hellblast ability. Thousands, including Prince Coti are killed ** Orupia is Unified in Peace *** Kileo Dimoh is officially crowned as Princess of Orupia *** Orupia opens trading with nearby worlds *** Rebuilding of the devastation suffered in Pareen and surrounding areas begins *** Princess Kileo decides that Orupia is to join the impending New Republic * Cayla Dunestrider travels to Mustafar ** Dunestrider meets Calen Prynce and Zilch ** She then explores the Mustafar Pits and locates the Dark Woman * The Nagai invade a number of planets, including Endor, Iskalon and Zeltros ** The Nagai-Tof War ends * Sava Stary changes his loyalty to Lord Blackhole * The Alliance of Free Planets is reorganized into the New Republic ** New Alderaan is chosen as the birthplace of the New Republic *** Unknown Forces obliterate the surface of New Alderaan at the signing of the New Republic Treaty *** Alliance Forces are forced into a massive retreat ** The Declaration of a New Republic is finally signed, and the New Republic Provisional Council established on Endor as the temporary capital, one month after the attack on New Alderaan *** Sly Moore successfully plants her influence amongst some of the most senior officials in the New Republic *** Many Alliance rescue attempts are launched for survivors on New Alderaan but all fail, finally causing the Bothans to call for an end to the rescue operation **** Rhyley Stargazer, Princess Kileo Dimoh, Kaje Reilloc and Cayla Dunestrider are officially announced as 'Killed in Action' by General Laryn Kre'fey during the Battle of New Alderaan ***** Refusing to believe that his son is dead, Taei Wynonyms assigns An-Taei Wynonyms to begin searching for Rhyley Stargazer * Orupia begins its 'Time of Mourning' ** Gaven Sel becomes The Overseer of Orupia ** A Bothan Ambassador is assigned to Orupia ** Ser Augusta is manipulated by Shikan * Nar Shaddaa finally loses its shielding due the malfunction * Sate Pestage is 'killed' by Admiral Krennel ** The Central Committee of Grand Moffs meets on Kessel in an attempt to subvert Ysanne Isard's ruler-ship of the Empire * Grand Admiral Miltin Takel, Grand Moff Hissa, and Trioculus are defeated by the New Republic * Cronal, now Lord Shadowspawn, becomes an Imperial Warlord and forms his own Empire * Fort Nowhere is completely destroyed * Jerec and his Dark Jedi are defeated by Kyle Katarn * Kashyyyk is liberated by the New Republic * Dac is liberated by the New Republic * Clak'dor VII is liberated by the New Republic * Utapau is liberated by the New Republic * Shikan hires Aurra Sing to journey to New Alderaan in search of Rhyley Stargazer and Princess Kileo Dimoh ** Deciding to track Dunestrider and the Stargazer children, she also turns her attention to tracking Stargazer's allies * Soontir Fel is captured by Isard, but is transferred to Grand Admiral Thrawn * Yevethan capture Black 15; Dushkan League forms * Resurrection of Jabba Desilijic Tiure's criminal empire by Jabba's father and nephew